


Us

by coockie8



Series: Reconnecting [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drinking, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Jack finally convinces Vlad to tell him about the strange things that happen when they're together.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have an actual timeline for this series now. There should be two fics left.

The meeting wound up running longer than Maddie had originally anticipated, and would have to be away for an extra week. Danny had, admittedly, thrown a bit of a tantrum when he found out, but Vlad talked him down, assuring him that if it made him more comfortable, Vlad would go out of his way so Danny didn’t have to see him. Which is what ultimately led to Danny sitting on the guest bed, with Vlad in the computer chair across from him

“It’s not personal,” He assured softly, picking at the frayed ends of his jeans “I just… I don’t know. I miss my mom I guess…”

Vlad nodded in understanding

“I get it. And I’m sure our history isn’t helping the situation,” He soothed.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair

“You know,” He started, when the ever disturbing image of Jack and Vlad on the couch sprung to life in his mind “How do you manage to not transform when you cum?”

Vlad leaned back in the chair and hummed softly

“Well… Practice I guess. Why, is that a problem for you?” It wasn’t creepy, just curious.

Danny nodded

“Yeah, like, every time,” He huffed.

Vlad chuckled softly

“It’s because you’re young. Just don’t sleep with anyone you wouldn’t want finding out,” He suggested with a shrug “Sorry I can’t offer better advice.”

Danny hopped off the bed and headed to the door

“It’s fine, I’m not getting any anyway,” He drawled before leaving the room.

Vlad just smiled softly to himself and looked down at his hands as he picked at his cuticles; an old habit he was so sure he’d kicked. No, not a habit, a nervous tick. He flinched when the door opened and Jack walked in

“Hey,” He greeted a little stand-offishly.

Vlad just cocked an eyebrow

“Can I help you?” He hummed.

Jack crossed his arms, like a stern parent

“Don’t talk about sex with my kid,” He scolded.

Vlad just rolled his eyes

“Daniel is a lot like I was at his age. We have a lot in common, and it’s always easier to talk to literally anyone else but your parents were sex is concerned. I was only offering some advice,” He assured flippantly.

Jack approached Vlad and grabbed him by the shoulder, dangerously close to the base of his neck

“I’m serious, Vlad,” He growled.

Vlad’s eyes widened and he slapped Jack’s hand away, standing

“What the hell do you think I’m going to do!?” He snapped, shoving Jack away.

Jack stumbled back a bit before brushing himself off.

**P̸l̶e̴a̵s̷e̶.̵ ̶W̶e̸ ̶k̷n̶o̸w̶ ̴e̵x̵a̶c̷t̶l̴y̶ ̴w̶h̶a̷t̷ ̴h̸e̵ ̴m̸e̵a̸n̸s̴.̷**

Vlad’s eyes narrowed

“You think… You think I would  _ ever _ -...” He cut himself off and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Jack cleared his throat and Vlad opened his eyes to look at him

“I don’t know, Vlad. You’re so terrified you’ll wind up like your mom, but you don’t seem particularly concerned with turning out like your dad,” He scoffed.

Vlad swallowed thickly

“I’m terrified of turning out like my mom because she was a paranoid schizophrenic who would forget to eat if she wasn’t properly medicated, and I  _ know  _ she lived every day of her life terrified of things that may or may not have been there!” He yelled “ My dad was just an abusive, predatory asshole!”

It was at this point that the door creaked open just slightly and Danny and Jazz peeked inside

“Is everything okay?” Jazz asked warily.

Jack cleared his throat uneasily and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, but Vlad wasn’t backing down

“Tell them, Jack! Tell them you think that I’m going to molest them because my dad molested me!” He snapped, to which Jack flinched away.

Danny’s eyes widened, and Jazz covered her mouth. Vlad swallowed thickly before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the house. Jack sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. Jazz couldn’t take her eyes off him, wide with horror and shame. She lowered her hand

“There’s little to no actual evidence that suggests victims of sexual abuse will go on to sexually abuse,” She stammered.

Jack glanced over at her

“I didn’t say that,” He assured weakly.

Danny turned on his heel to go after Vlad

“You don’t have to  _ say  _ it.”

And with that he took off.

It took Danny all day to find him, and when he finally did, he was in a bar. He had to phase in to avoid being carded. He sat across from him at his table and just watched him drink like a monster for a moment

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Vlad shrugged, swirling the clear liquid Danny assumed was vodka around in his glass before chugging it

"Can't get drunk," He assured "Or, I haven't quite found my limit yet. So I'm going to drink this bar, and we'll see how far that gets me."

With that he poured another glass. Danny averted his gaze 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He worried.

Vlad reached across the table and patted Danny's hand 

"Go home, Милая," He soothed "I'm fine."

Danny tilted his head a bit at the unfamiliar word

" _ Are  _ you?" He pushed.

Vlad downed his drink and nodded

"Perfectly."

Danny sighed and slumped before taking out his phone and texting Jack

> _ Found him _

A couple of minutes passed before he got a response

> _ Where is he? _

Danny looked up at the sign at the back of the room above the bar.

> _ Limbo. The bar. _

He didn't get a reply that time.

Danny stayed with Vlad, watching him order bottle after bottle of various hard liquors, until the front door of the bar opened and Jack walked in. He approached them and put a hand on Danny’s shoulder

“Go home, son, I’ll handle this,” He assured “You’re too young to be in a bar anyway.”

Danny sighed and nodded before taking off. Jack sat down across from Vlad and cocked an eyebrow

“You know, guzzling bourbon isn’t exactly convincing me that you aren’t like your dad. Wasn’t he a drunk?” He huffed, arms crossed.

Vlad locked eyes with Jack and downed the bottle

“I’m not drunk,” He drawled, raising his hand a bit to order another bottle.

At this point, Vlad had attracted a small crowd of people, who watched him guzzle booze in absolute awe. He’d long since drank enough to kill himself, but hadn’t even achieved a buzz. He shook the empty bottle

“I suppose it would be rude to continue. Is there a liquor store in this town?” He hummed, tone cheeky.

Jack snarled

“Pay for your drinks, we’re leaving,” He ordered.

Vlad leaned back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow

“I’ll go with you, but only because I intended on leaving anyway,” He chirped before paying for what he’d bought and leaving the bar.

Jack was quick of Vlad’s heels, grabbing his arm once they were out of the bar and pulling his closer

“What the hell is your problem!?” He snapped.

Vlad pulled on Jack’s grip and huffed

“You’re hurting me, let go,” He grumbled before wobbling a bit and falling against Jack’s chest.

Getting up and moving so quickly after drinking that much had caused it all to go to his head. Jack helped him to his car and got in

“You’re drunk,” He scoffed.

Vlad tossed Jack the keys

“I’m tipsy at most,” He argued “I don’t get  _ drunk _ .”

Jack just rolled his eyes and started the engine before heading to a motel, sending Danny and Jazz a quick text that he and Vlad wouldn’t be returning home that night.

“Where are we going?” Vlad mumbled.

Jack pulled into the motel driveway and hopped out of the car to rent them a room before returning and driving the car up to their room

“I don’t want you around my kids like this. You smell like a bar,” He explained curtly before helping Vlad out of the car.

Vlad shoved Jack away

“I don’t need your help, Fenton, I’m fine,” He scoffed before stumbling a bit.

He quickly righted himself and followed Jack to the room. He sat down on the bed and leered at Jack as he ran to the bathroom. He listened to the water running before it was stopped and Jack returned with a bowl of water and a washcloth

“Look, baby,” He started soothingly “I didn’t mean to offend you before, I just… Maddie and I haven't had the ‘talk’ with Danny yet. We just think he’s a little young right now.”

Vlad begrudgingly let Jack dab the wet cloth against his forehead

“ _ We  _ were fourteen when he first had sex. So, aren’t you being a little hypocritical?” He grumbled “Besides, isn’t it better for him to talk to  _ someone  _ beforehand, rather than getting some girl pregnant, and  _ then  _ coming to you?”

Jack flinched a bit before sighing and putting the cloth aside

“I guess you have a point… I just… I don’t know. I guess I got a little jealous. I want my kids to come to  _ me  _ with their problems and any questions they might have. And since I know Danny doesn’t like you very much, I guess I got a little heated when I heard you two talking,” He explained softly.

Vlad let a little smile slip

“It’s nothing personal, it’s simply that what Daniel had questions about, only  _ I  _ have the answers to, and he knows that,” He assured “It says nothing about you as a parent.”

He lowered his gaze, flinching a bit when Jack took his hand. Jack gently caressed Vlad’s knuckles with his thumb

“I overreacted, and I’m sorry.”

**H̴e̵'̴s̵.̶.̴.̵ ̴N̸e̸v̶e̵r̷ ̴g̷i̸v̷e̴n̸ ̵u̴s̶ ̷a̴n̵ ̷a̸p̸o̵l̷o̴g̸y̸ ̵b̸e̸f̸o̵r̴e̴.̵ ̴N̷o̵t̴ ̷s̶o̸ ̵g̴e̵n̶u̵i̴n̶e̴l̵y̵.̸**

Vlad pursed his lips together before leaning forward and kissing Jack deeply. Jack froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Vlad’s waist and pulling him into his lap

“You’re so clingy when you want to be,” He teased softly against Vlad’s lips.

Vlad averted his gaze and blushed

“ _ This  _ isn’t personal either, I’m just… Lonely,” He huffed.

Jack nuzzled Vlad’s cheek

“I’m here, baby, you don’t have to be lonely,” He soothed.

Vlad swallowed thickly

“It’s… Difficult to explain,”He started, to which Jack looked extremely confused “It’s easier if I just… Show you.”

Jack let Vlad pull away so he could stand

“Show me what?”

Vlad squeezed his eyes shut and tensed as he transformed. The feeling of showing Jack his ghost form was overwhelming. He felt raw and exposed. Jack was quiet, and Vlad found himself afraid to open his eyes, he couldn’t handle being rejected. But he knew he’d have to look, so he carefully opened his eyes to look at Jack, nervously rubbing his hands together

“I…-” He voice died.

Jack just stared at him for a moment before lowering his gaze

“Huh…” He hummed “That… Explains a lot.”

Vlad swallowed thickly, too scared to move. Jack looked back up at Vlad

“So you’re… A Ghost?” He asked.

Vlad let out a shaky breath

“N-Not exactly,” He stammered “I’m  _ half  _ Ghost. Half Ghost, half human.”

Jack nodded

“Because… Of the accident?”

Vlad nodded and averted his gaze. Jack chuckled, pulling Vlad’s attention

“No, I mean, yeah. That makes sense. I’d been wondering who I’d pissed off so bad that they’d have it so out for me like that,” He sighed.

Vlad half-chuckled and carefully sat down next to Jack

“Are… Are you mad?” He worried, gently tapping the claw on his pointer finger against Jack’s hand.

Jack shook his head

“...Not at you,” He mumbled “I’m mad at  _ me _ .  _ I  _ did this to you.”

Vlad flinched and pulled his hand away

“Well it’s… It’s not  _ terrible _ …” He chuckled awkwardly.

Jack looked Vlad over before gently taking his hand again

“You know, I feel way less terrible about thinking the Wisconsin Ghost is cute now,” He teased.

Vlad lowered his gaze and blushed deeply, glowing a bit brighter. Jack cupped Vlad’s cheek before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Vlad whimpered softly and melted into Jack’s touch. Jack pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him

“Can I fuck you like this?” He asked softly.

Vlad flinched when Plasmius let out a booming growl in the back of his mind.

_ It’s  _ my  _ body, Fuck off! _

And with that he nodded

“I-If you want,” He stammered breathlessly.

Jack was quick to flip their positions and pin Vlad to the bed, reaching up to run his thumb along Vlad’s bottom lip

“Look at you,” He purred “No wonder you haven’t aged a day in twenty years.”

Vlad let a shy little smile slip before baring his fangs and nipping at Jack’s thumb

“I’m not glass. I could put you through a wall,” He reminded.

Jack cleared his throat and nodded

“Right, sorry,” He chuckled sheepishly before pulling away to strip.

Vlad just up and bit his lip as he watched, cooing in words he  _ knew  _ Jack wouldn’t understand.

“I love how big you are. Fear me.”

Jack froze and Vlad blinked in confusion, tilting his head. Jack scrambled to turn something off

“Why do you turn yourself on!?” He panicked softly.

Vlad stood and approached Jack, wrapping his arms around him, watching as he fumbled with the Ghost Gabber. He tossed the invention aside and turned towards Vlad

“Now. Where were we?” He purred, pulling Vlad into a deep kiss.

Jack suddenly pulled away, the gears clearly turning, cock twitching at whatever plan he was concocting. Vlad just watched him think for a moment before dropping to his knees, nuzzling the tent in the front of Jack’s jumpsuit. He’d only gotten the top half off before being interrupted by glitchy Ghost tech, the top now hung loosely around his waist. His breath hitched and he looked down at Vlad

“You know, babe, you having those fangs that close to something so precious makes me a bit nervous,” He admitted.

Vlad smirked and clacked his teeth together in a teasing biting motion. Jack shuddered and cleared his throat.

“What were you thinking about that was so important you had to neglect me?” He cooed.

Jack ran a hand through Vlad’s hair, shivering a bit at it’s weird, wispy feel

“The way the Gabber reacted to you, I was just thinking there are all sorts of gadgets in my lab we could have fun with,” He explained breathlessly.

Vlad shuddered and crinkled his nose

“You’ll have to promise me you’ll be careful. You could really hurt me with some of that stuff,” He reminded.

Jack smiled and nodded

“I know. I’d never want to hurt you,” He assured.

Vlad leaned into Jack’s touch and cooed softly before floating up and over to the bed, flopping down. He phased his clothes off and tilted his head at Jack

“You’re still clothed,” He scolded softly.

Jack swallowed thickly before quickly removing the rest of his clothes and joining Vlad on the bed

“You’re so unbelievably smooth,” He groaned, running a hand up Vlad’s side “And you’re so  _ warm _ .”

He sat up and looked down at Vlad, smiling a bit at his huge, owl-ish red eyes. They were a bit creepy, like every other aspect of that form. Near-translucent blue skin, long razor-sharp claws, jagged pointy fangs, wispy black hair that defied the laws of physics and gravity, body heated like a furnace. There was no denying that the being beneath him was a Ghost, but there was also no denying that it was Vlad.

“Jack?” Vlad’s voice pulled him from his thoughts “Are you okay?”

Jack smiled and nodded

“Just taking you in,” He explained “You look so different.”

Vlad tilted his head a bit before flinching slightly when Jack ran a hand along his ribs.

“You’re not breathing,” Jack informed.

Vlad looked down and shrugged

“I don’t need to like this,” He muttered.

Jack settled between Vlad’s legs and wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a firm stroke. Vlad shuddered, a small whimper, as well as a good deal of red smoke, escaping his mouth. Jack grinned and squeezed the head

“Are you more sensitive like this?” He purred.

Vlad swallowed thickly and nodded

“M-My senses are heightened,” He admitted, absolutely  _ trembling  _ under Jack’s touch.

Jack licked his lips and continued to leisurely stroke Vlad’s cock

“I kinda love this form,” He breathed.

Vlad glanced up at Jack and flushed deeply, hips stuttering to meet Jack’s strokes

“Please,” He whined breathlessly “Just fuck me.”

Jack’s breath hitched before he nodded and released Vlad’s cock to reach down and tease his entrance. Vlad relaxed and bit his lip, spreading his legs a bit wider, hissing ghostly noises. Jack smiled and kissed Vlad’s cheek as he gently pressed a finger inside. Vlad’s hands where immediately gripping Jack’s biceps, claws digging into his flesh. Jack winced slightly

“Careful, sweetie,” He soothed.

Vlad loosened his grip

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Jack kissed his forehead as he eased the finger inside

“You don’t have to apologize, I just don’t know how to explain all these weird scars to Maddie,” He chuckled.

Vlad relaxed, dropping his hands to grip the sheets so he wouldn’t hurt Jack. He swallowed thickly and ground down on Jack’s hand, desperate for more friction. Jack slowly pumped the finger in and out, watching Vlad’s reaction, and smirking when he whined desperately. He hooked his finger and rubbed Vlad’s prostate, biting his lip to keep from groaning when Vlad mewled, the lights flickering a bit. How ghostly. He pressed a second finger inside and kissed along Vlad’s neck. He carefully worked Vlad open, ignoring the fact that his claws had made their home in his arms again. Vlad sounded absolutely wanton, and Jack couldn’t hold back anymore. He tugged his fingers free and lined his cock with Vlad’s hole

“Ready?” He purred.

Vlad nodded frantically and hissed at him. Jack shuddered, that shouldn’t be so hot. He tightly gripped Vlad’s hips and pressed into him, groaning at the silky heat. Vlad hung his head back and sobbed brokenly, pressing down on Jack, dragging his claws down his arms, absolutely shredding the skin. Jack cursed and glanced down at his new injuries, how the hell was he supposed to keep explaining these to his wife. He sat back and pulled Vlad into his lap

“Ride me,” He ordered.

Vlad swallowed thickly before wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and bouncing in his lap, whimpering softly as he did. Jack ran his hands along Vlad’s back before reaching down to squeeze his butt

“You’re so perfect,” He praised.

Vlad hung his head back and moaned, digging his claws into Jack’s back. Jack chuckled breathlessly and wrapped a hand around Vlad’s cock, jerking in time with his bouncing. Vlad whined and lifted his head

“J-Jack, I’m close,” He warned.

Jack could tell, the heat Vlad produced had reached almost unbearable heights. He squeezed the head of Vlad’s cock and cursed when he tightened up as he came with a rather ghostly cry, the lights flickering then popping as the bulbs shattered. He held Vlad close as he emptied inside him, sinking his teeth into his shoulder and leaving a deep mark. Vlad panted heavily, face buried in the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack gently rubbed Vlad’s back to help him come down from his high

“It’s really dark in here now,” He chuckled.

Vlad lifted his head, body flickering as it started to glow again, eyes bathing the room in an eerie red light. Jack swallowed thickly

“I love you,” He cooed “But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to have sex with you like this in the dark.”

Vlad tilted his head before smirking

“Do I creep you out, Jack?” He teased.

Jack smooched Vlad’s cheek

“Not enough to scare me away,” He assured.

Vlad relaxed a bit before transforming back to human. Jack kissed his deeply before nuzzling his nose

“Ready to go back?” He cooed.

Vlad nodded

“Give me a moment to regain feeling in my legs?” He chuckled.

Jack just grinned.

The drive back to Fentonworks was mostly silent, comfortable and content, until Jack spoke up

“It was the accident that made you want you are now, right?” He started.

Vlad nodded

“Yeah… And yeah, I do blame you,” He said, not looking up from his phone.

Jack glanced at Vlad and pursed his lips together

“Danny… Had a pretty bad portal accident about a year ago…” He muttered.

Vlad tensed and he tightened his grip on his phone

“...He did.”

Jack pulled into Fentonworks’ driveway and turned the car off

“Is he like you, Vladdy? Is he half Ghost?”

Vlad looked up from his phone and sighed softly

“Why don’t you ask  _ him _ ?” He drawled before getting out of the car and heading inside.

Jack huffed before following after Vlad

“Baby,” He whined as he grabbed Vlad’s arm to halt him “Help me out here.”

Vlad leaned up and kissed Jack’s cheek

“It’s not my place to tell you. Think of it like if he were gay; he’s the only one with the right to tell anyone, because it’s  _ his  _ secret,” He explained “So you’d have to ask  _ him _ .”

Jack nodded and kissed Vlad’s forehead

“Thanks, sweetie,” He cooed before heading up to Danny’s room.

Vlad looked around the living room before bouncing giddily and transforming. A loud thunk behind him caught his attention and he turned to find the source of the noise, halting in his tracks when he saw Maddie standing in the doorway, eyes wide in horror.

“Vlad?” She gaped, taking a step back.

Vlad swallowed thickly, the air growing hot as fear suffocated him

“M-Maddie…” He stammered, quickly changing back.

Jack made his way downstairs, stopping when he saw Maddie

“Hey honey,” He greeted gleefully “You’re home early.”

Vlad lowered his gaze shamefully

“I… I’ll go pack,” He mumbled, scurrying up the stairs passed Jack, who just blinked in confusion.

He looked at Maddie

“What’s wrong?” He worried when he noticed the look on her face.

Maddie looked up at Jack

“Vlad’s a ghost,” She breathed “Did you know he’s a ghost?”

Jack flinched and swallowed thickly

“I… I just found out for sure tonight, but it’s a little more complicated than that, Mads. He’s not  _ just  _ a ghost,” He explained “He’s half ghost half human.”

Maddie just waved her hands like she didn’t want to hear it

“ _Any_ __ ghost is too much ghost!” She snapped as the front door opened and Danny walked in, freezing in his tracks.

He paled and looked up at Jack

“W-What’s going on?” He stammered.

Jack quickly approached Danny

“Hey kiddo,” He greeted, pulling Danny into a hug “I was just looking for you.”

Danny swallowed thickly and back away, pressing himself against the door

“For what?” He whimpered nervously.

Jack took a deep breath and lead Maddie and Danny into the living room, Danny more than reluctant to follow. He sat them both down and sat in the chair across from the couch

“Vlad told me that he’d half ghost tonight,” He explained.

Danny visibly relaxed and he ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze. Jack let a sympathetic smile slip

“He told me the accident caused it.”

Maddie flinched and averted her gaze before shaking her head

“He overshadowed you at the reunion! He’s done countless other horrible things!” She snapped,

Jack flinched

“Maddie, try to calm down,” He soothed “I know this is a lot to take in.”

“How are you okay with this!?” She shrieked.

Jack sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck

“You know  _ why _ , honey,” He drawled.

Maddie shook her head

“No! No, I won’t take that! There has to be a line! I get it, you screwed up in college, a lot, but you were a kid and that was twenty years ago! Jack, you don’t  _ have  _ to be okay with this!” She retorted before standing “I don’t want that  _ thing _ near my kids!”

Danny flinched and shrunk away from her in shame, averting his gaze. He rubbed his forearm

“C-Can I go…?” He stammered softly.

Jack stood and grabbed Maddie’s arm

“He is not a  _ thing _ , Madeline!” He snapped “He’s a person! A person who  _ our  _ experiments hurt!”

Danny’s eyes widened and he blushed a bit before quickly averting his gaze. Maddie went quiet for a moment before she yanked her arm away

“How long are you going to be in love with him?” She huffed “And how long is that going to blind you to the  _ monster  _ he’s become!?”

“This has nothing to do with my feelings for him, Maddie!”

Danny shrunk further down on the couch, glancing over at the stairs when he heard Jazz making her way down them. She stopped and the bottom and blinked in confusion. Maddie put her hands on her hips

“Then what is it, Jack? Why are you fine with this?” She grumbled.

Jack briefly glanced at Danny before returning his gaze to Maddie. She frowned in confusion for a moment, clearly thinking, before her eyes widened in realization. Jack just nodded slowly, and Maddie sat back down. He took a seat as well

“I’ll give you some time to process all this,” He muttered “I’m gonna go talk to Vlad.”

Danny picked at some fraying material on the couch, leg bouncing nervously. Jack ruffled his hair before heading upstairs.

He gently knocked on the guest room door before walking in, sighing softly when he found the room empty. Of course, why stay where you aren’t wanted when you have ghost powers that make it easy to slip out unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this and it's a lot longer than I thought it was. Also I don't know how to tag this, so if there are any other tags it needs, let me know.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
